The White Lie of an Amnesiac (黒ぃ神の白ぃ嘘)
by Gummmi
Summary: I still remember that spring afternoon, you suddenly appeared. Or maybe you just kept your promise. But you see, Haku, we humans can't keep promises. For our lies, in some ways, is what shapes and saves us. So now it's time for me to utter my last farewell, my last promise. So that for the last time, i can save you, who saved me countless times, with one last lie...
1. First Lie

Chihiro woke up groggily to the sound of her phone's relentless vibrations. Sighing heavily and rubbing her eyes, she flipped her phone open, wincing at it's bright light.

_"__Chihiro are you awake yet!?"_

_"__Answer me!"_

_"__I swear you're not still sick_ ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ"

"_ANSWER ME MISS"_

_"__You still haven't told me about your school-_

Chihiro snapped her phone shut, chucking it at the foot of the bed and buried her self under the blankets, trying to get a few hours more sleep, when there was a large knock at the door.

"Chihiro! Wake up! It's time for school!"

Chihiro sighed irritably as she rolled into a ball. Could no one just leave her alone for a few moments in the morning!?

"Chihiro I'm coming in!" Without even a moment's pause, Chihiro's mother came striding into the room and peeled the blankets off Chihiro-ball despite her reluctance.

"Hey!"

"Up you get missy. You've already missed 2 weeks of school, I won't let you fall behind anymore than this!"

"But I'm still sick." Chihiro protested, imitating a cough that even she realized was all too fake. Her mum rolled her eyes, folding up the blanket and dumping it on the end of her bed.

"It's either you go to school normally Chihiro, or otherwise I'll send you into the actual classroom myself to make sure you go."

"Alright, alright I'll go." Chihiro groaned hurriedly as she shooed her mum out of her room.

"Let me get changed first, I'll be down in a minute." Chihiro's mum looked partially offended as she got pushed out of the room.

"Are you embarrassed at being seen with me at school? Or are you still angry we moved again?"

"I have no time right?" Chihiro sighed in exasperation as she tried to shut the door, pausing for a moment before it clicked shut. "And yes, I'm a high schooler now, of course I'd be embarrassed being seen with you." She added curtly, before forcing the door shut again.

"Such beautiful weather! You'll be thanking me soon that I dragged you out!" Chihiro merely grunted as she stared blankly down at her phone which was miraculously still vibrating.

They mostly – or all belonged to her old best friend from middle school; Yuuki, who she had not seen since she had moved schools yet again due to her father's change of work.

_"__I promise that we'll be best friends forever!"_ Yuuki had said upon the two's growing friendship. But what good was such a friendship, if they couldn't even meet or see each other at all?

Liar. Muttered Chihiro to herself as she scrolled down the messages.

"What? Did you say something?" Chihiro shut her phone without answering any of them and decided to stare out the car window silently. Her mother frowned as she peered at Chihiro through the car's reverse mirror.

"Is something wrong Chihiro? Did something happen at school? You at least never used to be this against going to school."

Chihiro's shoulder drooped. What was going on? She contemplated momentarily of telling her mother the real reason of her reluctance in going to school, immediately waving it off. Telling her mother would probably result in a bigger fuss than she was already in, which Chihiro wished to avoid at all costs.

Instead she forced herself a sad smile. "I just miss Yuuki and the others."

"So it _is _that. Of course. I'm so sorry Chihiro, there's nothing we could do!" Chihiro scoffed inside. They could have just left her at her grandma's place as she had suggested, then none of this would have happened.

"But you know, something new might happen here! New starts are always an adventure! You have to think positively! Besides, this new school is much more famous than the country one you used to go to." They pulled up in front of the school gates as Chihiro reluctantly clicked her seat belt off and she slid out of her seat.

"Thanks mum."

"Honey you sure you don't want me to go with-" Chihiro slammed the car door shut as she smiled and waved good bye and rushed off to the building, sighing in relief as she heard the car pull away.

Over the few years, her mum had indeed become warmer than she once used to be, paying more attention to what she did, and sometimes, too much. Maybe it was due to her guiltiness of always flinging Chihiro around because of business trips? Anyhow, she sighed as she slipped out of her shoes and reached for her school slippers, immediately yelping as she felt something prick her. Sucking her finger, she carefully peered into her white slippers which had remained untouched for a duration of 2 weeks, and gasped as she dropped them with a clatter.

From the slippers fell 4 or 5 thumbtacks and beside it a letter. She knew she shouldn't have, but her hands reached for it as she unfolded it, her hands beginning to shake as read aloud its two letters.

_Get Lost!_

Chihiro sighed. She thought that maybe by staying at home from a few weeks, that the others would forget her thin existence, but with this new 'surprise' that had been waiting in her shoe-box, she now knew that it was impossible.

Of course she couldn't tell her mother this – that she was getting bullied at school. And the reason? Something far beyond her abilities. Maybe she should just tell her, and then they could maybe move again? Or at least should she hide somewhere until the school ended and keep pretending to her parents that everything was fine…?

No. She slapped her cheeks and shook herself as she carefully removed the thumbtacks from her slippers and chucked the letter in the entrance bin.

She had ran away for so long now, she couldn't do so for ever. She had to find a way to clear the misunderstandings, and running away was not anywhere near any one of the resolutions. Mustering her strength, she strode towards her classroom through the empty hallway, and after taking a deep breath, slid the class door open.

Immediately she felt 30 pairs of eyes look up to her as she crept into her seat, momentarily apologising to her maths teacher before taking her place. She felt a cold sweat throughout the whole duration of the class as she counted the minutes until the break which she dreaded, completely being unable to concentrate on her study.

3…

2…

1…

Ding Dong!

The chime sounded the end of class and the beginning of Chihiro's nightmare as she braced herself for the verbal attacks, however, to her relief, finding none. She glanced around to find everyone getting along with their own thing to her utmost relief. No one tried to talk to her, but then again that meant that no one was trying to bully her either. She silently rejoiced in her mind. Her shoe-surprise must've been something done a few weeks ago, and by now, the misunderstanding must've been cleared.

"Chihiro?" Chihiro's heart sank immediately as she heard a familiar voice carry over from the other side of the room, near the entrance. She completely ignored it, pretending to be immersed in her mathematics book, concentrating solely on trying to ignore her pounding heart.

"Chihiro, can I talk to you?" Chihiro looked up reluctantly this time as the voice sounded from her near right. It was him! The idiot who caused the misunderstandings in the first place! She immediately looked back down at her book.

"I'm busy now." She responded flatly and as coldly as she could, trying to hide her shaking hands, as she felt everyone's stares on her once again.

"Just for a minute?" Ryo pleaded.

Ryo. The beginnings of all her misfortunes here. She admitted; he was a nice and pure boy, however, when the two had first met, he had been dating somebody. A small and princess like girl called Chisato. Crowned as the cutest couple in the school, Chihiro had apparently been the one to break that peace, as Ryo had dumped Chisa, saying only that he had fallen for another girl. It hadn't taken the heartbroken and incredibly jealous girl to track down who it was. Ever since, Chihiro had been the target of all the flying rumours of theft and other reliefs of stress of her fellows high schooler's. And above that, they had barely even talked! If any one was to be blamed, It was definitely him!

"Chihiro?" Pleaded innocent-boy, jumping as Chihiro angrily slammed her text book shut.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She hissed as she glared at her cause of misfortune. All because of him! She couldn't take it anymore as her head began to swim in the hushed whispers surrounding her, and she ran out of the room.

Chihiro leaned against the bathroom taps, washing her face as she felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. Why was it her? She had done nothing wrong! There was no one to talk to, no friends at all. She took her phone out, tempted to call Yuuki to tell her about this. But then again, what could Yuuki do who was so faraway? She tucked her phone away gloomily, just as she heard footsteps echo in the bathroom followed by the high pitched laughter of some girls.

Chihiro didn't have time to hide as she found her self coming face to face with none other than _her._

"Chisa…" The girl's face immediately changed from laughter to a scowl upon seeing her enemy before her. If only Chihiro had met Chisa on different circumstances, she was sure she would've found the doll-like girl cute.

But now, all Chihiro saw was hatred.

"Hmph. I heard you tried to get all cosy again with Ryo today. Did you think I'd forget because you were hiding away at home for so long?"

"Listen Chisa, It's not what you think-"

"Stop calling me Chisa! Someone as lowly as a thief like you doesn't have the right to call me that! Cool your head will you?"

Chihiro barely had a moment to protest as Chisato's friends dumped a bucket of mop water they had been lying in the corner of the bathroom, laughing as they watched Chihiro gasping for breath in the cold morning.

She couldn't take it anymore, pushing the girls to the side despite the yells of their threats, Chihiro ran outside straight up the stairs onto the roof, ignoring signs reading 'stay out'.

Chihiro shivered in cold as she let her tears run freely, hugging her knees tightly as she hid in the corner of the roof under pipes.

Why did she have to go through all this!? What did she do to deserve something like this? This wasn't supposed to happen, it was all Chisa's stupidity's fault. No, it was Ryo's fault. No, scratch that – it was her parent's fault for bringing her here in the first place! If only…If only…If only…

"If only what?" Chihiro looked up as a voice seemed to ring inside her mind.

However there was no-one there. She peered around puzzled, as she slowly focused her eyes on something hazy before her. There was still nothing there, but the air before her seemed to distort momentarily. She rubbed her eyes, and it disappeared again.

"Who's there?" She called out cautiously. Was it another prank by her classmates? Had she been found already?

For a moment, only silence prevailed, thus making Chihiro jump as the same voice popped up again.

" The fact that you've summoned me, means that there is something you dearly want. Whatever that wish be, I shall grant it; Be it Revenge, or be it power."

Chihiro scrunched her eyes in concentration as she tried to focus on the haze before her. It was definitely getting more and more visible with every word it said.

"Who are you?" She repeated hurriedly, urging the voice to speak more. It however remained silent again to this question as Chihiro began to panic.

"C-can it be anything?" She held her breath in anticipation.

"Yes." It became slightly clearer again, but it still had no shape. Chihiro thought silently for a moment. She knew that this was fake, but she couldn't help thinking of an answer. Was she getting delirious because of the water? She didn't, and never knew, as she instead blurted out the first word that came to her mind.

"A friend. What I want more than anything, i-is a…friend…"

"Understood." The haze seemed to smile, as Chihiro gasped and edged away. It began to materialise, slowly taking the shape of a human before her eyes, until it finally came to a stand still in the figure, of a similar age-looking boy. Chihiro gasped in awe as the boy with perfect green hair and matching emerald eyes bent down and offered his hand at the cowering Chihiro, and seemed to sing with a light voice overfilling with kindness.

"Nice to meet you Chihiro.

My name, is Kohaku."


	2. Second Lie

For a few moments, Chihiro just sat, blankly staring at the pretty boy that had just appeared before her.

His eyelashes were so long, and his hair so smooth and silky looking. Even the uniform he was wearing looked sparkling and gorgeous, although It was supposed to be identical to Chihiro's. The soft breeze carried so faintly his fragrance which-

"No no no no." Chihiro slapped her cheeks suddenly, making the boy flinch in surprise. She breathed an air of relief, before brushing off her still wet skirt, and headed to the roof door.

"How dangerous. I'm starting to see things." Chihiro muttered to herself. "It _must_ be the water. How dangerous." She repeated.

"Wait!" A voice came from behind her. Dammit, it sounded so real!

She ignored it however and continued to stride as fast as she could to the infirmary.

"Where are you going, Chihiro?" The voice caught up to her in no time, followed by the boy. Chihiro walked faster.

"Hey! Wai-"

"Stop following me!" Chihiro demanded as she came to a sudden stop and span around. "I've got enough problems as it is already without you adding more to it, though I don't know if you're a prank or what." The boy who named himself Kohaku, looked slightly puzzled as he nearly ran into her.

"But I've got to be by your side at all times! Since we formed the contract!" This time Chihiro was puzzled.

"What contract!? You just appeared out of-" Chihiro bit her lip as she realised that she was starting to talk to the illusion again. She continued her stride again to the infirmary as fast as she could.

She had to warm herself up no matter what, she was starting to go crazy.

"Out of thin air?" Kohaku-illusion suggested, which Chihiro ignored, until she finally reached the nurse's room.

"Hi miss, I'm just going to lie down for awhile, I think I've caught a cold." Chihiro poked her head into the room, to find the nurse at her usual table, tending to another boy who looked like he had gotten his elbow scratched.

"No worries, Ogino-san. And what about you, boy? Are you accompanying her?" The nurse called from her table.

"Yes!" Haku chirped.

"No, of cour- wait, miss, you can see him!?" Chihiro span around. Sure enough, the only boy that the nurse could have been referring to, was Kohaku. The nurse laughed kindly, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Of course I can dear, I know I've forgotten my glasses but my eye sights not _that_ bad yet! Anyways take the far bed, I should be finished here soon!"

Chihiro studied Kohaku carefully as she slowly sat down onto the bed.

"So…the others can see you?" Chihiro questioned incredulously in a hushed voice. Kohaku cocked his head to the side.

"Of course, why can't they?" He smiled.

"B-but, you're not human!" Chihiro stammered. "Or are you another one of Chisato's pranks?"

"So, her name is Chisato, is it? The one that did this to you." Frowning, Kohaku gestured to Chihiro's soaking uniform. Her face reddening in embarrassment, she hurriedly slid under the sheets to hide herself from view.

"T-that's not your business! Anyways, what are you?"

"But it is. And what I am I? Simply your friend." Kohaku smiled another one of his innocent smiles that Chihiro started getting used to seeing, as she sighed in exasperation. Her questions were getting no where at this point. Suddenly, she remembered what Kohaku had said in the hall way.

"What do you mean by contract by the way? I don't remember signing any with you." Kohaku was barely able to open his mouth, when an excited conversation entered the room, and Chihiro immediately recognised it to be on of Chisato's underlings.

As if taking the hint, Kohaku too fell silent and regarded Chihiro with a worried expression.

"I finally was able to get away from the old hag! She's way too strict!" one of the girl's voice sounded from the entrance. Chihiro buried herself deeper into the blankets.

"Really? Is she really that strict? I haven't met her yet but apparently she's really sweet!"

"What!? No way!"

"I bet you just got a death wish by her." The two laughed loudly as their voice seemed to fade into the corridor. Thank god they didn't come in, Chihiro thought to herself as she was just about to slide back out, when suddenly, a warm hand overlapped hers that had been clutching the bed sheets. Chihiro froze immediately at the touch as silence prevailed, only to be broken by another high pitched voice.

"Hey nurse, did you see Megumi and Akane here?" Chi-chisato!?

"Yes I did actually, they just headed out and towards class I believe."

Chihiro kept holding her breath until Chisato's voice faded as well, the warmth of the hand disappearing simultaneously. She peeked out of her blankets towards Kohaku. Had he helped her from meeting Chisato?

It couldn't be. He didn't even know what Chisato looked like.

"A-anyways," Chihiro coughed embarrassedly. "I should better get back to class."

"Already? But you just got here! You should rest more!" Kohaku protested. Chihiro sighed.

"Yeah, I'd like to too, but if wind gets out to mum that I've skipped class in the infirmary, this time she'll definitely manage to find a way to embarrass me." Chihiro sighed as she stood up and half heartedly attempted to make her uniform look presentable.

"Look, I don't know what or who you are, but it's best you go back to where you came from. Be it your class or dream, I just can't have any more misunderstandings." The boy fell silent for awhile.

"I will, if you'll trade something with me." Kohaku stated bluntly.

"T-trade!? Fine, whatever. What do you want?" Kohaku smiled in relief and walked up to Chihiro, gazing straight into her eyes.

"Your blazer."

"What, this!? But it's wet, and you have your own, why would y-"

kohaku grinned as realisation hit Chihiro.

"Or otherwise, I'll follow you _aaall_ day?" He teased kindly. Chihiro scowled, the boy was getting more and more mysterious. However, somewhere deep inside, she knew she had hoped so much for something like this to happen. Just to be worried by one…to be able to open her heart to someone like she used to be able to…Could he be trusted?

"F-fine. Don't blame me if you catch a cold." Chihiro stammered hurriedly as she peeled off her jacket and replaced it with Kohaku's. It was so….warm. She hadn't realised how cold she was in that jacket. She took a step towards the door, but thinking better, stopped momentarily and peered back at the boy who was struggling to wear the damp jacket.

"Thank you..."

"So….what part of going back to your own classroom did you not get?" Chihiro demanded, her arms akimbo as she glared at the boy who had followed her to her classroom. A faint expression of surprise was painted on his face.

"But, this _is _my classroom." Kohaku objected innocently.

"What!?" Chihiro exclaimed a little too loudly as she ducked behind the corridor. "But I've never seen you in this class. Are you sure you're not mistaken?" She hissed as he shook his head. "Where ever you go, is my class."

Chihiro sighed in exasperation again. He was definitely hiding something behind that innocent smile.

"Then there was no need for this trade." Chihiro muttered to herself as she decided to give up and head to the class room. She checked her phone's clock. 3 to 1. She still had a few minutes left till class started.

She slid open the classroom door slowly, as she felt de ja vu creep in from this morning.

However, this time, as she had expected in the morning, she felt all 30 pairs of eyes immediately look up to her. So they had probably heard what had happened that morning with Chisato.

Her heavy heart sinking in gloominess, she dragged herself to her seat. But before she could even sit, the boy sitting next to her stretched his foot and kicked the seat away as it landed with a loud clatter, followed by a few bickers.

Chihiro clenched her fists in irritation, summoning all her courage to stay in the classroom and not run out, when suddenly, someone walked past her and picked up the seat, placing it down gently behind her.

She span around to find Kohaku, who she had momentarily forgotten about , now addressing her neighbour who had kicked the chair.

"This seat, would you give it to me?" Kohaku asked the boy melodiously as Chihiro and nearly the entire class stared in astonishment.

"H-huh!?" Faltered the boy as he regarded the most unlikely turn of events.

"W-what do you want to sit next to a thief like her for? And who are you!?"

"That would be my question. It seems like you don't like this seat, so I'm offering to take it for you." Kohaku ignored the latter question and instead grinned one of his usual innocent smiles again. "Unless…was it that you had taken to Ogino-san here!? And you don't want to be parted!?"

"N-no way!" The boy stumbled out of his seat and hastily grabbing his belongings, ran to the empty table at the front of the room.

Despite the fact that Kohaku now had all the room's stares on him, he made himself comfortable and happily gestured the standing frozen Chihiro to do so too.

"Now we're neighbours, Chihiro." Kohaku smiled, sending a sort of warmth down her back. Chihiro slid silently into her seat to avoid any more attention, still partly speechless. What was he trying to do? Why did he go so far to save her? Even though they had just met, why did he treat her so specially?

Chihiro couldn't help but avoid his smile and eye contact. There was something that drew her to him, but she had no more time to regard what had just happened, as suddenly, the classroom door rattled open again and the homeroom teacher stepped in.

Or was he the homeroom teacher?

Last time Chihiro had remembered, he had been an old man that looked like he was in about his 80s, and had a unique voice which had the power to put anyone to sleep in just about 2 or 3 words.

This substitute however, was indeed still old, but much skinnier than the plump one before, and instead of the former's brown choice of entire clothing, wore completely black from head to toe, completed with black sunglasses above his moustache which added more to his disguise-looking fashion.

And his arms! They were oh so long. No, he himself was just so tall in general. His longs arms and legs reminded Chihiro of a daddy long legs, the thought making Chihiro smile.

The dangly teacher dumped his book on his table before clearing his throat and reached for a chalk. His arms seemed to get even longer momentarily, forcing Chihiro and a few other people too to rub their eyes.

"Eh- My name is Kamaji-Sensei, and I'll be substituting Hirota-Sensei for awhile. I won't be going easy on anyone here!"

_Hi, and thanks for those that read this far! I hope this story isn't getting too weird, as Kamaji joins the fray! And yes, this weird story IS a continuation of the original, so there will be some links later on in this story. Thanks for the views/ review/ follows! They're the only thing that keeps me writing:) Till next time!_


	3. Third Lie

"Err, did we do something wrong, sensei?" Chihiro broke the silence awkwardly as she, Kohaku and their new weird teacher entered his staff room afterschool.

She looked around nervously, flinching as she saw something move in the corner of the room. Were they black rats? Or spiders!? Or..

"Soot balls!" Kamaji exclaimed happily, as if reading her mind and dumped his books onto his table. "They and I of course, are all excited to see you again Sen!"

"Er…who?" Chihiro questioned flatly, throwing Kohaku a 'is he ok?' look.

"Soot balls! Don't tell me you don't remember them?" Kamaji laughed jokingly. "Next you'll be saying you don't remember me!"

"I'm sorry…" The situation was getting more and more awkward. "I think you got the wrong person…" Chihiro shuffled uncomfortably as the black things in the corner of the room was starting to creep her out even more.

Kamaji sensei stood frozen, dumbfounded for a moment.

"But- but-" Kamaji sensei spluttered as he pointed at the two in bewilderment. "But you two are together!"

Chihiro looked behind her Kohaku, who too, seemed to be regarding the fuzzy crawlies in the corner of the room with a look of immense interest.

"Kohaku? I just met him for the first time this morning, I barely know him." Chihiro explained frantically as she waved her hands to clear any misunderstandings. "He just keeps following me around."

"Then, for you too to be together, even though you don't know each other…It's a miracle!" Kamaji muttered thoughtfully, scratching his chin in wonder.

"Yeah, tell Kohaku that." Chihiro retorted sarcastically. She glanced back at Kohaku, their eyes meeting for a split second, forcing Chihiro to blush whilst the boy just smiled again.

Kamaji studied the two momentarily, nodding his head as he muttered under his breath.

"It must be the power of love!"

"Did you say something Sensei?" Chihiro asked uncertainly.

"No! No, nothing. I'm sorry, I indeed mistook you for my granddaughter, you two just look so alike!"

Chihiro didn't even have the energy anymore to answer him. Kamaji coughed embarrassedly.

"A-anyways, I called you here to talk about your absences, Se-, Chi-," Kamaji dug though his books and frantically flicked though one of his folders. "Ms Ogino." He finished proudly.

Chihiro sighed warily. "I know, I promise I won't do that again."

"I don't care about that." Kamaji exclaimed impatiently, waving his hand in the air. "What I want to know is, why did you do it?"

"That, I'd like to know too." Kohaku added for the first time. Chihiro glared at him.

"I was just sick." Mumbled Chihiro.

"You're lying, Chihiro." Kohaku said softly behind her.

"Am not!"

"Ok ok ok!" Kamji ended the argument, clutching his head. "Haku, can I see you for a moment?"

Haku nodded obediently, casting Chihiro a worried glance as if to say 'I'll be right back'.

Chihiro however, ignored him, and bowing curtly to her teacher, strode out of the staffroom.

* * *

Why did it seem that both of them could read her mind? Finding it somewhat creepy, Chihiro shivered as she headed to her classroom to get her bag. She knew she should wait for Kohaku to come back, but she couldn't help finding this a rare chance to get away from her new stalker.

Trying to ignore her guilt, she hurriedly opened the empty classroom door and quite unfortunately, came face to face with someone. Chihiro gasped in surprise.

"R-Ryo?" She hadn't expected him to still be here. In all honesty, she had forgotten him completely. It'd been 20 minutes after the bell had sounded the beginning of their afternoon freedom.

Regardless, the dark brown haired boy sat perched on Chihiro's desk, waving his legs to and fro in boredom and jumped down as he saw Chihiro enter the room.

"I've been waiting for you Chihiro!"

"What for?" Questioned Chihiro as coldly as she could, her mind's danger siren going off at full blast.

"I wanted to tell you something, since I couldn't this morning."

"Look." Chihiro sighed impatiently. "I know you don't mean any harm, but to be honest, I'm going through a lot of trouble because of you." Chihiro tried to reach around for her bag, but Ryo side stepped it and blocked her, questioning with innocent eyes.

"I caused trouble?"

Chihiro sighed again. "Yes, you. Or maybe Chisato. Anyways the fact that you're talking to me is trouble in itself."

"S-sorry!" Ryo stammered. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, it's just that, I can't help myself, I-I like you Chihiro!"

Chihiro froze, and stared at Ryo, her eyes widening. "Y-you actually like me? I thought it was just one of Chisato's misunderstandings!" Ryo shook his head vigorously, clasping onto Chihiro's hands as she felt her face reddening.

"You're just so amazing!" Ryo exclaimed as he pressed closer and closer to Chihiro, forcing her to step back. "You're so pretty, and so smart and kind-"

"Wait, how do you know whether in smart or not?" protested Chihiro as she felt her back hit the wall. "I've only just transferred here 4 weeks- hey wait!" Chihiro protested as Ryo pressed his face closer to hers. Was he trying to…kiss her!? No way…he was supposed to be kind and innocent!

"Stop!" Chihiro cried desperately.

"I see. So that is how you seduced the 2nd year girl as well?"

The door burst open as Ryo jumped back in surprise, leaving Chihiro gasping for breath as she realised for the first time that she had been holding in her breath.

"Momo….was her name, was it?"

Kohaku walked into the classroom, his voice contradictory to the usual smile that played on his lips.

"What are you talking about Kohaku?" panted Chihiro, puzzled.

"Ryo-san. Why don't you explain?" He turned to the now not-so-innocent boy who was now scowling at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" He growled. Ignoring him, Kohaku calmly walked past him and collected Chihiro's bag.

"I saw Ryo-san here, about an hour ago in one of the senior's classrooms, being _very _intimate with a girl I recall him calling 'Momo'."

"Ryo!? This guy here? Are you serious? But he's so-" she glanced towards the scowling boy, "-least he_ seemed _innocent…"

"I agree that looks are _very _deceiving." Smiled Haku, as realization dawned on Chihiro.

"Oh my goodness, then, is Chisato too…Ryo, were you ever in love with Chisato?"

The boy scoffed as he gave Kohaku one last glare. "Of course not, who'd willingly want to date such a selfish girl like that?" Chihiro's voice faltered.

"T-then why me too?"

Kohaku who had by now grabbed all of Chihiro's belongings, stood with his back to them in the doorway.

"It was a bet with one of your friends, I assume. Who can get the most girls, am I right?" Haku looked back at Ryo out of the corner of his eyes in semi-disgust. When Ryo didn't say anything, Chihiro sighed in exasperation. She wasn't even surprised anymore. Too many more weird things had happened that day.

"Let's go Chihiro." Haku called from the doorway, as Chihiro nodded uneasily and sprinted to his side. Before she left however, she took one last look back at the boy who caused all her problems.

"Hey you. I can't agree with what you did, but since you didn't do anything physically to me just yet, I wont blame you. But that's only if you don't tell Chisato about this. I'll promise I won't tell her or anyone how awful you are, so you better not too. She might be a horrible girl, but not even she deserves to have such a thing happen to her, ok?"

Ryo merely 'hmphed' as Chihiro turned on her heels and ran after Kohaku.

* * *

"Why aren't you going to tell Chisato about Ryo?" Kohaku asked as the two made their way towards the school gates. The row of Sakura trees which lined their path were still fully blossomed, as their was barely any wind that week.

"She wouldv'e stopped picking on you if you did."

Chihiro thought for a moment as she looked up into the pink sky.

"It's alright. I'm strong, I'll find my way around. I have you now anyways."

Kohaku studied her side face silently. Feeling his eyes on her, she dropped her eyes to him.

"Is there something wrong?"

He chuckled lightly as he shook his head, as a rare gust of wind blew, scattering some of the pink petals. "You never change, do you? Chihiro."

"Huh?" Chihiro called over the rush of the wind, as it turned her hair upside down. "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing. More importantly, isn't that someone waiting for you over there?"

Kohaku pointed towards the school gates as Chihiro recognised her mum's car waiting for her.

"My mum! I forgot to call her I'll be late."

Kohaku clasped his hands together. "I can't wait to see what your house looks like Chihiro, how exciting!"

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Chihiro as the boy's former words came back to her.

_I've got to be by your side at all times!_

"Oh no no, no way. My mum will _kill_ me if you do that! Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Chihiro called back as she made a mad dash towards her car.

"Wait! But our contrac-"

For the second time that day, Chihiro slammed the car door, panting in relief as her mum glanced back at her surprised, nevertheless driving off.

"You seem to be having fun!" Chirped her mum happily. "Did something happen?"

Chihiro leaned against the car window, watching Kohaku getting smaller and smaller into the distance as she couldn't help smiling to herself.

"Nothing much…I guess, I just made myself a friend."

Higher above the two's little happening, Kamaji watched from the principal's office excitedly, as the second figure tapped her fingers impatiently on her table, and the third silently leaned against the wall.

"It's amazing! Neither has their memories, and yet they're reunited again!" Kamaji exclaimed happily. The soot balls, however, which were gathered around his feet didn't share his same excitement as they sadly clutched a small star shaped candy. He peered down at them remorsefully.

"It's alright you guys. She'll be able to see you guys soon as well."

One squeaked hopefully as it held up its candy.

"Yes, yes. You can give that to her then." He assured as he was bombarded by more excited squeaks.

"Of course they'll be together!" Scoffed the figure at the table. "It's my fantastic magic after all!" Kamaji chuckled to himself.

"But to think that you yourself would come all the way here, I'm surprised, _head teacher."_

"Hmph! The old hag made me, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have cared less!"

Kamaji regarded her carefully. "You should start embracing the fact that you're two are the same person, or otherwise you'll never get along."

The figure hmphed again. "I'll never get along with her, even if she _is _me. It's why we split in the first place." Giving up, Kamaji turned to the other more silent figure.

"And what about you? Now that you know that she has no memories, why don't you give up being angry at her for not coming to visit?" She sighed.

"I know I know, but it's just so unfair." She complained as she sadly looked down. She sighed. "Oh well. I guess it's just my turn now to beat some memory back into her!" She exclaimed as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Just you wait Sen and you stupid dragon, we'll get you back for good!"

**_Thank you for reading everyone! I had super fun with this chapter, and unfortunately, Haku's stalking plan of going to her house fails hahaha. And yes, Ryo drops out of the picture, but there will be a love wheel later on with a 4__th__ unexpected visitor *Wink wink* Thankthankthankthankthank you for all the reviews, so encouraging! __ありがとう！__until next time__J_**

**_ADDITION: 11/4 - the next update will be quite slow as I've got a lot on this week, sorry &amp; thanks! _**


	4. Fourth Lie

"Mum! I'm off!" Chihiro called from the entrance as she slung her bag over her shoulder and took one last glance at her uniform in the mirror.

"Wait! Don't you want me to drive you?" her mum's voice sounded from the direction of the kitchen, followed by a large clatter of a – or what sounded like a few – metal bowls hitting the floor.

Wincing as it echoed through the empty wooden hallway, Chihiro shouted back that it was fine, and that she wanted to take a walk, before stepping outside.

There was pleasant warmth outside, something she hadn't felt in quite awhile, or maybe she just hadn't ever taken notice of due to her dread of her new school. The walk wasn't too long either, and before Chihiro realised as she walked deep in thought of the events of the prior day, she found herself at the familiar school gates, stained in pink from the already scattering petals of the cherry blossoms.

Would he be here?

The possibility of the day before being nothing more than a mere dream was highly possible. To think, what kind of reality would include a boy who just appeared out of mid-air, and granted her very wish?

Chihiro peered around for a boy with green hair, but to her dismay, all her eyes were met with were the usual dark haired students with black uniforms.

Chihiro sighed; she knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes too high. Shutting her eyes tight in front of the gates and ignoring the passer-by's confused looks, Chihiro whispered to herself with her palms clenched together.

"Please let yesterday be a reality! Please out of all, let him, Kohaku be-"

"Chihiro? What are you doing there?"

Chihiro gasped as her eyes flew open and she span around, only to find herself come face to face with a pair of green eyes.

"Ko-kohaku!"

"Good morning." Kohaku smiled warmly as a faint breeze tickled his hair. He looked slightly worried as he took in Chihiro's position as she still had her hands together as if in a prayer. "Did…I disturb you?"

Realising as she glanced down at hands, that she must've looked completely weird doing this randomly in front of the school, Chihiro hurriedly hid her hands behind her back as she took a step back, laughing awkwardly.

"Nope! I…I was just…hoping! Yeah, hoping that it will be another peaceful day today again!" Chihiro mentally sighed as she further embarrassed herself in front of her friend. To her relief, Kohaku just chuckled pleasantly. "I hope it does too." He cocked his head to the school building. "Should we start heading over then?"

Chihiro nodded as she strode ahead of Kohaku to hide her reddening face, and her uncontainable smile which seemed to seep out of her as realisation sunk in; that everything was a reality. Kohaku wasn't a dream – for here he was, walking right next to her.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Chihiro peered back at Kohaku who was easily catching up to her attempted strides, whilst taking in the Sakura trees simultaneously, which seemed to create a pink ceiling above them.

"You're here pretty early aren't you?" Chihiro questioned as the two swapped their shoes for indoor slippers at the entrance. She held her breath momentarily, expecting more threat letters to be hidden inside. Instead, all she found was her slippers.

"I just got here too, actually." Kohaku answered brightly as he changed into his. Chihiro changed hurriedly too before Kohaku could sense her puzzlement and question why.

The two made their way up to the classroom, and Chihiro couldn't help but pause momentarily as she extended her hands towards the door. What if this time they had done something to her desk instead of her shoes? It had never happened yet, but she had read it a lot in books, and this time, it was more of a sense of embarrassment of showing that to Kohaku that worried her.

The boy glanced towards her for a split second, studying the girl's worried expression, before reaching over her shoulders and sliding the door open for her.

"Hey!" Chihiro didn't even have time to brace herself for the glares and maybe even her table flipped upside down as she was suddenly exposed to the half full classroom, but instead, like with her slippers, all she received was a few blank and uninterested stares.

"This is so weird…" Chihiro muttered to herself as she took her seat at her _very _normal table, and was even more surprised as a bunch of girls ran up to her.

"Ogino-san! We're so sorry about what's happened to you till now!" One cried as they grabbed onto her table.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help-"

"-We were scared of Chisato-"

"-but we're always on you side!" The three chorused as they all stared at Chihiro with admiration.

"Wait, wait, wait." Chihiro's head swam as she tried to take control of the situation. No one apart from Kohaku had willingly talked to her since she had came here (and that had been weird enough), let alone admiration!? For what?

"What are you guys on about? I think there's a misunderstanding."

"We all heard about yesterday!" One explained as the others nodded enthusiastically. Chihiro froze.

"We've all been played too-"

"But you were the first to stop him-"

"You're just so cool!" They chorused simultaneously again as Chihiro's dread was confirmed. _Ryo must've told everyone what happened. _That idiot! Why would he tell everyone, when in someways, it must've been embarrassing for him too?

Suddenly a thought hit her. What about Chisato!? She had loved Ryo so much that she would go this far to take revenge, what would happen if she was to find out that it had all been a lie?

Pushing the girls to the side, Chihiro ran out of the classroom, ignoring Kamaji-sensei's call as he was just about to enter the room. If she remembered correctly, Ryo and Chisato should have been in class 3 down the corridor…

Flinging the door open and ignoring the surprised look of the students, Chihiro scanned the room for Chisato. Instead, all she found was Ryo as he sat quietly in the corner to himself.

Thankful later that the 3rd class' teacher had not yet arrived in the classroom, she strode towards the boy with a blank expression on his face, and jolted him out of daydreaming as she slammed her palms on his table.

"Why did you have to go and tell everyone?" Chihiro demanded furiously as she glared at the surprised, and now frightened looking Ryo as he huddled in his chair.

"I didn't!" Ryo exclaimed, attempting to sound more confident than he looked. Chihiro narrowed her eyes. "Then who did?"

"It was Naoki. Why would I say something in the first place that'll hurt my pride? Are you stupid?" Chihiro glared at him, causing him to shrink further into his chair. She was surprised that she ever found this mouse-like scared boy innocent.

"Who's Naoki?" Chihiro demanded again. His name sounded somewhat familiar…

"He should be in class 1, your class."

Chihiro thought back carefully to her classmates. She was sure she had heard his name before…. Chihiro suddenly remembered as the previous day's memory flooded back into her. Naoki had been her seat's neighbour, the one that had kicked her chair to the ground.

"He's the one that came up with the bet, and he saw everything that happened yesterday. So if you're going to blame someone, blame him." Ryo said airily, waving her off. Growling, Chihiro slammed her palm on the table again making him jump.

"And if you didn't participate in such a stupid bet, this wouldn't have happened either."

* * *

Chihiro stopped for a minute to recollect her breath. She had searched everywhere for Chisato, but to no avail. She herself didn't even know why she was trying to help her own bully, but she guessed that after knowing the loneliness of being alone, she couldn't bear to see other people suffer too. There was only one place she hadn't check yet, and that was the senior's toilets – somewhere that juniors like her couldn't enter. It was worth a try.

"Chihiro!" A familiar voice carried through the stair case as Kohaku sprinted to catch up to Chihiro as she was just about to leave.

"Kohaku!" She had nearly completely forgotten about him amidst her attempt to find Chisato.

"Where've you been? Class has started already!" Chihiro felt a pang of guilt as she watched Kohaku panting, as she guessed he had been all over the school looking for her. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry! There's someone that I want to find, I'll be right back." Chihiro turned her back towards Kohaku, as she was about to make her way up the stairs to the senior area, when she felt something warm grab at her arm, stopping her. She glanced back, surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Whatever you're looking for," Kohaku asked, "can I help you too?" For a moment, Chihiro just stared into Kohaku's deep emerald eyes in surprise, as a smile crept over her face.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Sure enough, Chihiro found Chisato in the senior's bathroom. Or more like heard her as Chihiro could make out faint a faint sobbing from inside. Signalling Kohaku to wait for her outside, Chihiro slowly stepped into the girl's bathroom, and stopped before the one closed cubicle. She hesitated momentarily. She hadn't thought of what to say to her, and had just looked for her without thinking of the consequences.

Nevertheless, Chihiro plucked up courage as she carefully knocked on the cubicle door.

"Chisato?" The sobbing ceased instantly and silence seemed to ring in the bathroom. Chihiro could feel her heart pulse through her body.

"Go away." Chihiro sighed in relief, not knowing why she was even happy at all to hear that her bully was all right.

"Come out, Chisato. Let's talk – It's…Chihiro."

"Chihiro!?" Chisato's muffled surprised voice carried outside. "What, you've come to laugh at me?" Chihiro automatically shook her head as she tried to coax Chisato out.

"Of course not, I just want to apologise – it's my fault that this happened. Kind of." Chihiro added after thought.

She heard the latch of the door click open as a furious Chisato flung the door open. Her eyes, as Chihiro had imagined, were tear strained and still puffy-red.

"Why would _you _apologise, after all those things I did to you, huh." Chisato demanded as she stormed out. "Come on! Laugh at me! I, who'd been bullying you, was actually nothing more than a lousy victim too! Come on, laugh!" Chihiro took a step back, bewildered by Chisato's sudden change in attitude.

"W-wait. I told you, that's not what I'm here for-"

"Stop lying!" Chisato cried as she raised her hands. Chihiro braced herself, as she mentally pleaded for help.

Kohaku..!

"Why don't you stop there" A voice sounded coldly from Chihiro's left, as the expected slap never came.

There stood a girl with long black hair and sharp pointed eyes, which seemed to look disinterested, as she grabbed onto Chisato's hand mid-air.

"T-thank…you…" Chihiro stammered, slightly disappointed that it wasn't Kohaku. Ignoring Chihiro, the girl glared at Chisato pulled her arms higher into the air, fully utilising her height as an advantage.

"You shouldn't be here. And neither should you be going around hitting people. What if I was a teacher? You'd be expelled on the spot." Chisato glared at the girl who seemed to be their senior judging by the small difference of the design of her jumper's cuff, before shaking her hands free and swiftly escaping.

Sighing exasperatedly, the girl too headed outside, stopping momentarily. "You too. You should be more careful, squirt. This place is out of bounds. " The girl added curtly before disappearing outside.

Chihiro sank to the floor as she took a deep breath. What had she been thinking? Saving her bully? Of course it was unheard of. She had just stuck her neck into something that had nothing to do with her again.

Dragging her feet in disappointment, Chihiro too, exited, her face flushing in embarrassment as she imagined Kohaku's face when he would hear what had happened. Or maybe he had already heard? They had been quite loud after all.

Chihiro peeked out of the bathroom door nervously, but instead, found the corridor completely empty.

Somewhat surprised, and guessing that Kohaku must have decided to wait for her in the classroom, Chihiro made her way back down the hallway to her classrooms, when suddenly, she heard a faint, familiar voice. Or two.

Peering into one of the classrooms, Chihiro drew her breath as she recognised Kohaku and the senior girl from earlier on alone in the classroom. Kohaku had her back to her, but from the look of the senior's face, it looked like they were in…an argument?

Puzzled and curious, Chihiro pressed her ears closer to the crack in the door, and was finally able to make out a few words.

"I know…remember me…couldn't…forgotten….years." Chihiro leaned closer and closer, she couldn't make sense of what they were saying.

"I know…..love…" Chihiro gasped as she began to piece the words together. Were they…lovers? Or had been, by the look of it? An unfamiliar pain tugged at Chihiro's heart as she had realised that even though it had only been a day since she had first met him, she barely knew anything about Kohaku.

And yet, how she stupidly assumed that she and Kohaku had already been bound by some invisible friendship, proving herself to be closer than any other…

"Hey, you there. What are you doing there?"

A sudden voice made Chihiro jump as noticed a teacher addressing her with puzzlement.

"Chihiro?" In her surprise, Chihiro had accidentally knocked open the classroom door, and found herself standing visibly bare in the middle of the doorway. She glanced towards the two In the classroom, the girl, just like she had stopped Chisato's attack, now gripped Kohaku's arm as the two looked surprised over towards the newcomer.

Clenching her fists and ignoring both the teacher and Kohaku's cries, Chihiro raced out of the hallway and hid herself up on the roof again before anyone could follow.

Panting as she leaned against the roof fence, the images of the senior girl and Kohaku popped up in her mind again, despite her desperate attempts to brush them away.

What Kohaku did was not her problem – they were friends only if anything at all anyways. And yet, why did it hurt so, to see him even _only talking_ with another girl?

"Do you want me to help, Sen?" A sudden soft voice made Chihiro jump as she looked around wildly for the source of the voice. Her face reddened; she hadn't noticed anyone here.

A figure moved to Chihiro's left, and she gasped as a boy with a black hoody sat up from what seemed like a nap. He was, however, on the outside of the fence, with nothing to stop him from falling off to the school grounds below.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" Chihiro exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror, as she watched the hooded boy easily climb and jump back over the fence, to where Chihiro stood frozen.

Before she could speak again however, he stuck out one of his hands which was barely visible from beneath his long sleves, palms up as he repeated his questions again.

"Do you want me to help? I can give you what you seek most now, Sen."

**_Phew~ that was one of the longest chapters, sorry guys! i'll try shorten the next chapter T T And sorry about the delays! for the next week too, the updates will be kind of slow as i've got alot going on suddenly D:! Also as you've probably noticed the title has changed! hope it hasn't confused anyone ahaha_**

**_Regarding Haku's memory, more will be explained in chapter 5/6 so hope that clears things up! :D and im expecting a sought after scene in one of them;) thanks so much for the reviews again! esp the indepth ones give me an insight as to what you guys expect etc!:) ありがとう〜〜_****_Till next time!_**


End file.
